Wolverine -Jamie Howlett-
by xxxfemNarutoxxx
Summary: femWolverine! Eine Mischung aus den X-Men, Wolverine Filmen und X-Men Evolution! Jamie Howlett s Leben war ein einfaches Leben...aber auch sehr einsam! Bis eines Tages ein junges Mädchen ihre Hilfe brauchte und sie auf die X-Men traff! Kann sie ihr Leben als einsamer Wolf aufgeben und zusammen mit den X-Men für Gerechtigkeit und Frieden aller Mutanten kämpfen?
1. Chapter 1

In einer dunklen Spelunke mitten in Kanada ging es hoch her! Die ganze Kneipe war voller betrunkener und grölender Männer, welche alle um einen Käfig herumstanden und eine einzelne Person darin lauthals ausbuhten! Ein älterer Mann trat in den Käfig und schrie laut zur Menge: "Wollt ihr euch das gefallen lassen? Besiegt von einer Frau! Gibt es keinen echten Mann hier der gegen Wolverine ankommt?"

"Ich mach es! Ich werde diesem Weib schon zeigen wo es hingehört!" brüllte ein bulliger Mann aus der Menge und machte sich unter tosendem Applaus auf in den Käfig. Bei seinen Worten huschte Wolverine ein gefährliches Grinsen über das Gesicht bevor sie sich langsam umdrehte!

Desinteressiert überhörte sie wie die Idioten sie weiter ausbuhten und ihren neuen Gegner zujubelten! Ein leises Knurren entkam Jamie als sie über den Lärm hörte wie der Alte leise warnte: "Pass auf wo du deine Hände hinlegst...so etwas nimmt sie sehr persönlich!"

Als der alte Mann den Ring verlies ertönte ein Gong und der "Bulle" kam betont gemächlich auf sie zu. "Komm Kleine gib lieber gleich auf und lass uns lieber woanders ungestört Spaß haben!" sprach er lasziv und leckte sich gierig die Lippen. Angeekelt fauchte Wolverine und winkte ihm spöttisch zu um anzufangen.

Mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen holte der Kerl mit seiner Faust weit aus und schlug ihr mit voller Wucht gegen ihr Kinn. Logan hatte den Schlag schon von weitem kommen sehen aber blieb einfach ruhig stehen, sah mit Genugtuung zu wie ihr Gegner vor Schmerzen aufheulte und sich seine gebrochene Hand hielt.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte stürmte er auf sie zu und lies Schlag auf Schlag auf sie einkrachen. Stumm ließ sie alles über sich ergehen bis der Idiot den Fehler machte sie an ihrer Brust zu betatschen. Wütend knurrte Wolverine auf und landete einen einzigen direkten Schlag in sein Gesicht. Wie ein Baum fiel er rückwärts auf den Boden und blieb bewusstlos liegen, wodurch alle Zuschauer lauter buhten und 2 Kerle ihren Kumpel aus dem Käfig schleiften.

"Und einmal mehr ist die Gewinnerin Wolverine!" schrie der Alte und überreichte Logan ihr gewonnenes Geld. Grinsend verlies sie den Käfig und wartete draußen darauf dass sich alle in der Kneipe wieder beruhigten.

Einige Zeit später setzte sich Logan mit einer Zigarette im Mund an die Bar und grummelte zum Barkeeper: "Ein Bier, Bub!".

**Logan´s Sicht:**

Als ich mein Bier bekam und einen Schluck nahm fiel mir aus dem Augenwinkel ein junges Mädchen an der Bar auf. Sie war kaum älter als 16! Was machte sie an einem Ort wie diesen? Einen weiteren Schluck aus meiner Flasche nehmend sah ich auf den Fernseher in der Ecke! Es ging mich nichts an was die Kleine hier machte, immerhin war sie vernünftig genug keinen Alkohol zu trinken!

Gerade als ich das Wort "Mutanten" im Fernseher hörte, lallte hinter mir jemand: "Hey, Schlampe...du schuldest mir mein Geld!". Mit einem lauten klirren setzte ich mein Bier auf den Tressen und blieb ansonsten ruhig. Ich könnte den Alkohol aus seinem Atem vom anderen Ende der Stadt riechen so dicht war mein letzter Gegner. "Hörst du schlecht oder was!" brüllte der Kerl, trotz der Warnung seiner 2 Kumpels von vorhin.

Als ich ihn weiter ignoriert hörte ich wie er näher zu mir trat und ausholte! Im gleichen Moment als er zuschlagen wollte sprang ich vom Stuhl auf und das Mädchen an der Bar schrie laut: "Pass auf!". Blitzschnell drückte ich den Idioten an die Wand, hielt meine Faust unter sein Kinn, 2 meiner Krallen schossen knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei und die mittlere Kralle kam langsam an seine Kehle.

Tief knurrend drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah den Barkeeper mit einem Gewehr hinter mir. "Verschwinde von hier Mutanten-Pack!" befahl dieser und lud sein Gewehr. Die Bar war für kurze Zeit totenstill bis ich meine andere Hand nach hinten schlug und mit meinem 2 paar Krallen das Gewehr halbierte, sodass das gesamte Pulver auf den Boden rieselte. Mit beiden Händen und Krallen ausgestreckt sah ich von einem Kerl zum anderen und blieb mit meinem Blick auf den angstgeweiteten Augen des Mädchens hängen.

Knurrend zog ich meine Krallen ein, verschwand aus der Bar und setzt mich in meinen Wohnwagen. Hart schlug ich auf das Lenkrad und rieb meine Knöchel! Wenn die Kleine nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich diesen Arsch wie ein Schwein ausgenommen. Den Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich den Schlüssel um und fuhr auf die Straße.

Nach einigen Metern zuckten meine Ohren leicht als ich ein leises Geräusch aus meinem Anhänger hörte. Verwirrt fuhr ich weiter bis ich das gleiche Geräusch ein zweites Mal hörte, den Wagen anhielt und ausstieg. Ich stand vor dem Anhänger und konnte trotz der Decke und dem Motorölgeruch von meinem Motorrad, dass Mädchen aus der Bar riechen.

Vorsichtig stocherte ich mit einem Finger auf die Decke und brummte ungeduldig: "Raus da Kleine!". Langsam bewegte sich die Decke und das Mädchen krabbelte aus meinem Anhänger raus. Ohne ein Wort wandte ich mich ab und wollte sie einfach stehen lassen. "Warte...könnten sie mich bitte mitnehmen!" rief die Kleine hecktisch. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, auch wenn mein Instinkt mir sagte der Kleinen zu helfen wusste ich, dass es besser für sie war so schnell wie es geht aus meiner Nähe zu verschwinden!

"Du kannst mich doch nicht mitten im Nirgendwo zurücklassen! Ich hab dein Leben gerettet!" schrie sie panisch. Ich schnaubte spöttisch: "Nein hast du nicht und ja ich kann!". Schnellen Schrittes trat ich in meinen Wohnwagen, knallte die Tür zu und startete erneut den Motor. Im Rückspiegel konnte ich das Mädchen bewegungslos stehen sehen. Fluchend trat ich auf die Bremsen und wartete darauf, dass die Kleine einstieg und die Tür schloss bevor ich weiter fuhr.

Nervös sah sie zu mir und fragte unsicher: "Du hast nicht zufällig was zu essen da oder?". Bei ihrer Frage zog sich mein tierischer Mutterinstinkt zusammen und ich musste mich regelrecht zwingen ruhig in mein Handschuhfach zu greifen und ihr die letzte Tafel Schokolade zu geben. "Danke, ich bin Rogue!" murmelte sie leise, zog ihre Handschuhe aus und aß, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen, die Schokolade.

Unsicher deutete die Kleine an meinen Hals, dort wo meine Hundemarken hingen! Hundemarken von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte wo sie herkamen, vor allem da ich meine alten Marken meinem Bruder vor die Füße geworfen hatte! "Bist du in der Army? Heißt das das du in der Army bist?"

Ihre Fragen brachten Erinnerung von den vielen Kriegen und Victor hoch, weswegen ich ohne zu antworten die Hundemarken in mein Shirt steckte und stur geradeaus sah. Anscheinend wusste das Mädchen nicht wann sie ruhig sein sollte da sie einfach weiter fragte: "Was ist Wolverine denn für ein Name?".

"Keine Ahnung! Was ist den Rogue für einer?" schnappte ich gereizt über die viele Fragerei und bereute es sofort wieder als ich sah wie die Kleine zusammenzuckte. "Marie...mein Name ist Marie!" flüsterte sie so leise, dass ich sie ohne meine verbesserten Sinne nicht verstanden hätte.

Seufzend rieb ich meine Stirn bevor ich ruhiger sprach: "Ich heiß eigentlich Jamie...aber nenn mich Logan!". Niemand durfte mich mehr Jamie nennen! Der letzte, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, der mich so genannt hatte...war mein Bruder, welcher nur noch fürs Töten lebte!

Von der Seite konnte ich sehen wie sich Marie die kalten Hände rieb, ich schaltete die Heizung an und wollte ihre Hände auf diese legen. Jedoch zuckte sie vor mir erschrocken zurück und zog sich hastig ihre Handschuhe wieder an. "Ich tu dir nichts...du musst keine Angst vor mir haben!" versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen da ich Annahme, dass sie Angst vor mir und meinen Krallen hatte!

"Nein, das ist es nicht! Wenn mich jemand berührt passiert etwas...sie tun sich weh." erklärte Marie hastig und sah niedergeschlagen auf meine Hände. Stirnrunzelnd folgte ich ihrem Blick. Will sie damit sagen, dass sie ebenfalls eine Mutantin ist?

Kopfschüttelnd wechselte Rogue das Thema und meinte leicht anklagend: "Du solltest dich anschnallen!". Bevor ich die Chance hatte ihr meine Meinung zu geigen, knallte ein Baum mitten auf die Straße und der Wagen donnerte dagegen! Ich flog aus der Windschutzscheibe und schlug mir den Kopf an einem Felsen auf, wodurch mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Nach einigen Sekunden klärte sich meine Sicht wieder und ich stand langsam vom Boden auf. Streckend sah ich zu meinem Wagen und atmete erleichter aus als Marie wach und anscheinend unverletzt war. "Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?" rief ich ihr fragend zu.

Als ich ihre großen erschrockenen Augen sah dachte ich zuerst das wäre wegen meiner Kopfwunde die sich von selbst schloss...bis ich nicht nur den Gasgeruch roch sondern Marie laut schrie: "Ich stecke fest!".

Gerade als ich zu ihr rennen wollte roch ich einen sehr bekannten Geruch! Das konnte nicht sein! Hinter mir ertönte ein lautes Knurren und drehte mich hastig, mit ausgefahrenen Krallen, um.

Auch wenn der haarige und bullige Mann vor mir so gut wie keine Ähnlichkeit mit Victor hatte, so würde ich den Geruch nie vergessen...das vor mir war mein Bruder! Mit einem tierischen Grinsen rannte er auf mich zu und schlug mit seinen krallenartigen Fingernägeln auf mich ein. Dank meiner Adamantium-Knochen bzw. Krallen konterte ich jeden seiner Angriffe bis ich durch einen lauten Schrei von Marie abgelenkt wurde.

Die kurze Ablenkung reichte Victor aus um mich mit voller Wucht in die Luft zu befördern und auf meiner Motorhaube zu knallen. Das letzte was ich mitbekam bevor endgültig alles dunkel wurde war der Geruch von Feuer und das starke rauschen des Windes.


	2. Chapter 2

Langsam aber sicher kam Logan wieder zu sich und erkannte, dass sie nicht in ihrem Wohnwagen lag sondern auf einem harten Metalltisch. Der Raum roch verdächtig nach Desinfektionsmittel und Medizin...sie war in einer Art Krankenzimmer oder Labor! Mit geschlossenen Augen und ruhiger Atmung stellte sie sich weiter schlafend und hörte wie jemand direkt neben sie trat.

Unbemerkt spannte Jamie ihre Muskeln an als sie spürte wie eine Hand ihren Arm hinauf streifte und an ihrem Oberarm stehen blieb. Kaum das eine Spritze an ihre Haut drückte, sprang sie vom Tisch auf und schlang ihren Arm fest um den Hals einer rothaarigen Frau. Hecktisch sah Logan sich im Raum um und erkannte, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag...sie war in einer Art von Krankenzimmer.

Ihre Sinne waren alle auf Flucht eingestellt weswegen sie auf die Versuche, von der Rothaarigen, sich zu befreien keinerlei Gedanken verschwendete. Als ihr Blick auf die offene Tür fiel stieß sie die Frau von sich und rannte blitzschnell aus dem Zimmer. Ohne zu wissen wo sie war hastete sie durch die Metallgänge. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Logan wieder so weit beruhigt um ihre Umgebung genauer zu betrachten und entdeckte an einer Wand mehrere Glasröhren mit männlichen und weiblichen Uniformen aus Leder.

**Logan´s Sicht:**

Bei dem Anblick der Uniformen fiel mir erst jetzt auf, dass ich außer meiner Jeans nur noch meine Unterwäsche trug. Neben den Glasröhren gab es Schränke mit "normaler" Kleidung, weswegen ich mir einfach eines der Shirts schnappte um nicht halbnackt meinen Weg in die Freiheit kämpfen zu müssen...obwohl das auch nichts neues gewesen wäre!

Gerade als ich weiter gehen wollte flüsterte eine Stimme aus dem nichts: *Wo willst du hin?*. Meine Sinne sprangen sofort wieder auf Kampf um und ich ging leicht in die Knie! Doch nichts geschah, niemand griff an und ich konnte weder etwas hören noch etwas riechen. Argwöhnisch ging ich weiter, immer bereit der nächsten Person meine Krallen in den Bauch zu rammen. *Hier entlang!* ertönte die Stimme erneut.

Da ich keine Ahnung hatte wo ich war und wie ich aus diesem Metallkäfig rauskommen sollte, folgte ich der Stimme fürs erste! Ich konnte auch später den Besitzer der Stimme töten und mein Leben weiterführen. Neben mir ging plötzlich die Wand auf, ich sprang erschrocken zurück und hielt mich gerade so davon zurück meine Krallen in die Wand zu rammen. *Hier rein!* sprach der unbekannte und ich könnte schwören so etwas wie Belustigung herauszuhören.

Mit einem leisen Knurren trat ich in den kleinen Raum und drehte mich hastig um als die Wand sich wieder schloss und der Boden anfing sich nach oben zu bewegen. Ein Aufzug, ich bin in einem Aufzug...immerhin war ich jetzt aus diesen elenden Metallgängen draußen.

Als die Aufzugtür sich wieder öffnete staunte ich nicht schlecht. Das was ich gerade noch gesehen hatte sah sehr nach Labor und Militär aus, aber das hier erinnerte mich eher an eine Villa. Aus meinen Gedanken vertrieben hörte ich wie viele junge Stimmen in meine Richtung kamen. Ich versteckte mich hinter einer riesigen Säule, sah erstaunt zu wie Kinder aus verschiedenen Räumen strömten und aufgeregt miteinander redeten. Wo war ich hier nur gelandet?

Nachdem die Masse an mir vorbei gezogen war schlüpfte ich hastig in eine der vielen Türen und schloss diese so leise wie möglich. Kaum das ich erleichtert ausgeatmet hatte fühlte ich mehrere Augen auf mich und roch das ich nicht alleine im Raum war. Langsam, wie ein gefangenes Tier, drehte ich mich um und traute meinen Augen kaum.

Vor mir saßen Kinder gegenüber von einem alten glatzköpfigen Mann, welcher den Nerv hatte mich anzulächeln und mir zuzuwinken. "Ah Logan schön das du kommst! Kinder der Unterricht ist zu Ende, vergesst nicht eure Hausaufgaben bis zum nächsten Mal!" begrüßte sie der Glatzkopf und verabschiedete die Kinder.

Verwirrt beobachtete ich wie die Kinder an mir vorbeigingen und eines davon einfach durch die Wand hindurch ging. Hausaufgaben? Sollte das hier etwas sowas wie eine Schule sein? Ich war zwar selbst noch nie in einer aber trotzdem glaube ich kaum das Schulen Metallräume und solche Uniformen hatten.

Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch kam in einem Rollstuhl näher zu mir gefahren und meinte zufrieden: "Schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht! Meine Leute haben dich gefunden und zur medizinischen Versorgung hergebracht!".

"Ich brauch keine medizinische Versorgung! Und außerdem wo ist hier und wo ist die Kleine?" schnaufte ich spöttisch und verschränkte meine Arme abwehrend um meinen Oberkörper. "In der Tat! Ich bin Professor Charles Xavier und du bist in meiner Schule für Begabte in Westchester, New York! Rogue geht es gut." erklärte er. Bevor ich jedoch weitere Fragen stellen konnte öffnete sich die Tür hinter mir und eine weißhaarige dunkelhäutige Frau, ein Kerl mit einer komischen roten Sonnenbrille und die gleiche rothaarige Frau von vorhin traten ein.

Ich konnte fühlen wie sich mein Flucht- und Kampfreflex wieder meldete und trat ein paar Schritte von den Neuankömmlingen weg...ich hasste es wenn ich nicht wusste was vor sich ging! Die beiden Frauen traten zu dem Prof während der geschniegelte Typ vor der Tür stehen blieb und mir somit meinen Fluchtweg abschnitt. Der Kerl roch förmlich nach braver Pfadfinder!

Der Professor räusperte sich und sprach mit leichtem Humor in der Stimme, als wüsste er was ich gerade Gedacht hatte: "Logan, darf ich dir vorstellen: Jean Gray...du kennst sie ja bereits! Scott Summers alias Cyclobs und Ororo Munroe alias Storm...die beiden haben dich vor Sabertooth gerettet!".

Sabertooth? Oh Gott bitte sag mir nicht das er damit Victor meinte! Innerlich brüllend vor Lachen bei dem Namen unter den sich mein Bruder versteckte, ignorierte ich Scotts Hand und sah von einer Person zur anderen und blieb bei dem Prof hängen. "Sabertooth? Storm? Und wie werden sie genannt? Racer?", fragte ich grinsend mit meinen scharfen Eckzähnen blitzend.

Den Kopfschüttelnd dreht ich um und ging auf die Tür zu...wo der Pfadfinder immer noch den Weg versperrte. "Cyclobs ja? Beweg dich bevor ich nachhelfe!" knurrte ich tief und packte ihm am Kragen. Zu mehr aber kam ich nicht da ich wieder diese Stimme aus dem Nichts hörte: *Es ist jetzt schon 15 Jahre her...nicht war Jamie? Du weißt nicht was damals passiert ist und suchst seit 15 Jahren nach Antworten!*

Meine Augen wurden groß und ich sah mich panisch im Raum um. Woher kam nur diese Stimme, woher wusste sie meinen richtigen Namen und was ich vor 15 Jahren vergessen hatte? Meine Augen blieben bei denen von Chuck hängen, welcher mich so fest anstarrten, dass ich das Gefühl hatte er würde in meine nicht vorhandene Seele blicken!

"Wie machen sie das?" flüstere ich leise mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht antwortete er wieder ohne den Mund zu bewegen: *Du bist nicht die einzige mit besonderen Kräften!*. Bei diesen Worten schlich sich ein tierisches Grinsen auf mein Gesicht...jetzt war ich neugierig geworden! "Was ist das hier für ein Laden?" brummte ich fragend und sah zu wie das kleine Lächeln zu einem breiten Lächeln wurde.

Autor: Bitte bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung! Selbst wenn euch meine FF nicht gefällt...dann hör ich einfach auf neue Kapis hochzuladen!


	3. Chapter 3

Einige Zeit später ging Jamie neben dem Prof durch die Villa und bekam die einzelnen Räume gezeigt! Nichts was sie besonders interessierte bis sie den bekannten Geruch von Marie roch und durch ein großes Glasfenster in eines der Klassenzimmer sah.

"Als Junge hab ich festgestellt, dass ich die Macht hatte Gedanken anderer zu lesen und zu verändern! Später lernte ich Erik Lehnsherr kennen, ein Mutant der Metall nach seinem Willen lenken konnte...er wurde Magneto. Durch die Grausamkeit der Menschen in seiner Kindheit begann ein tiefer Hass in Erik zu wachsen. Ich hab diese Schule gegründet um jungen, unerfahrenen Mutanten zu helfen ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und sich unter den Menschen anzupassen!" erzählte Xavier ihr und folgte ihrem Blick zu Rogue.

**Logan´s Sicht:**

Während der Prof redete beobachtete ich wie Marie sich mit einem Jungen unterhielt, eine Eisblume bekam und lächelte! Die Kleine war glücklich hier! Also brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um sie zu machen...ich konnte wieder zurück nach Kanada und so tun als wäre das alles nie passiert. Aber erst wollte ich sicher gehen, dass das hier das richtige für sie ist.

"Was wird mit ihr geschehen?" fragte ich deswegen und sah mit harten Augen auf Chuck hinab, welcher leicht lächelnd antwortete: "Das hängt ganz von ihr ab! Sie kann nach ihrem Abschluss z. B. auf ein beliebiges College oder sie wird das was die Kinder liebevoll...X-Men nennen!". Insgeheim zufrieden, dass für Marie die Zukunft gesichert war, drehte ich mich von dem Fenster weg und ging weiter den Gang entlang mit dem Professor direkt neben mir.

Als wir an einem Balkon entlang gingen blieb ich stehen und drehte mich zu der offenen Tür hin. Von draußen kam lautes glückliches Gelächter. Langsam trat ich hinaus und sah stumm zu wie Kinder miteinander und mit ihren Kräften spielten. Diese Kinder hatten keine Ahnung wie die echte Welt da draußen war! Wie sollten sie wissen wie sie sich selbst schützen sollten wenn sie von allem abgeschirmt wurden?

"Ich hab einen Vorschlag für dich Jamie!" unterbrach der alte Mann meine dunklen Gedanken und lenkte mit seinen Worten meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Gib mir 48 Stunden Zeit herauszufinden was Magneto von dir will und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um dir zu helfen zu finden was du verloren hast!" sprach er weiter und ich musste zu geben, dass sein Deal sehr interessant und verlockend war...doch bevor ich annahm musste noch etwas wichtiges geklärt werden: "Einverstanden! Aber ich heiß Logan und nicht Jamie...zumindest vor anderen!". Niemand durfte sie bei ihrem echten Namen nennen aber Charles Xavier strahlte diese Aura aus...Sicherheit und Zuversicht...wie bei Victor vor langer langer Zeit!

Grinsend nickend schüttelte der Prof meine Hand, führte mich wieder runter in den X-Keller und blieb vor der Krankenstation stehen...dort wo sie zuerst aufgewacht und geflüchtet war. "Ich würde gerne Jean ein paar Test durchführen lassen. Natürlich nur wenn du nichts dagegen hast!" fügte Charles schnell hinzu als er meine verzogene Miene sah und ich tief knurrte. Ich hasste es das Versuchskarnickel zu sein...aber wenn mir etwas nicht passte würde Rot (Jean) das schon merken!

Mit harten Schritten trat ich in das Zimmer und sah das Jean bereits da war. "Shirt ausziehen und leg dich dort hin!" befahl sie herrisch und deutete auf eine röhrenartige Maschine. Mit einem finsteren Blick und kaum unterdrückten Fauchen zog ich mich wieder aus und legte mich auf die Metallliege. Ich hasste es wenn andere glaubten sie seien was besseres weil sie mehr hatten als andere! Aber vielleicht benahm sie sich auch nur so weil ich sie vorhin fast erwürgt hätte.

Ich tat es zwar nur ungern aber wenn ich länger hier blieb musste ich mich wenigsten ansatzweise mit den Leuten verstehen...zumindest soweit, dass ich sie nicht umbringen wollte! "Tut mir leid wenn ich dich verletzt hab!" brummte ich daher ungern als Jean neben mir stand und die Maschine vorbereitete. Statt jedoch einem: "Ist schon gut!" oder etwas ähnlichem, bekam ich einen herablassenden Blick und wurde ruckartig in die Röhre befördert. Da will man einmal nett sein und dann sowas...hochnäsige Tussi!

Nachdem die nervigen Tests beendet waren verschwand Rot ohne ein weiteres Wort und lies mich einfach so stehen. Ohne lange zu zögern streifte ich mein Shirt wieder über und folgte Jeans Geruch bis zu einem Versammlungsraum, wo auch Chucks, Ororos und Scotts Gerüche vorhanden waren.

Vorsichtig, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, trat ich näher an die Tür und lauschte interessiert wie sie über mein Skelett und Mutanten-Experimente redeten. Erst als sie über mein wahrscheinliches Alter redeten und Scotty spottete das ich älter als der Prof sein könnte entschied ich, dass ich genug gehört hatte. Mit mehr Kraft als nötig stieß ich die Tür auf und trat mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen in den Raum. Bevor ich jedoch etwas sagen konnte kam mir der Professor zuvor. "1834? Du bist fast 200 Jahre alt?" rief der alte Mann geschockt mit großen Augen. Bei seinen Worten drehten sich alle Köpfe ungläubig zu mir und ich konnte nicht anders als ungemein zufrieden über ihren Schock zu sein. Bei meinem zustimmenden nicken protestierte Cyclobs laut: "Das ist unmöglich! Du siehst nicht älter als Anfang 30 aus also...".

"Bub ich hab ihn jedem Krieg gekämpft von denen du nur in Büchern gelesen hast! Ich hab so viele umgebracht das es für 3 Leben reicht und ich hab Captain America mehr als einmal den Arsch gerettet...also pass lieber auf was du sagst bevor ich dir zeige wie hart Adamantium ist!" unterbrach ich ihn knurrend. Ich hatte die Nase bereits gestrichen voll und ich war kaum einen Tag lang hier.

Der Prof, der wahrscheinlich meine Gedanken gehört hatte, legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm und führte mich langsam aus den Versammlungsraum hinauf zu den Schlafräumen. "Ich weiß dass das etwas viel verlangt ist...aber bitte versuch wenigstens ihm nicht den Kopf abzureißen!" murmelte er amüsiert und zwinkerte mir aufmunternd zu. Mehr als ein Grunzen gab ich darauf nicht...ich hielt nicht viel von leeren Versprechungen.

Wir blieben vor einem der Schlafräume stehen, Charles öffnete die Tür und fuhr hinein. "Das ist dein Zimmer! Ich würde sehr gern mehr über deine Vergangenheit wissen...ich hab noch nie einen Mutanten kennengelernt der so lange gelebt hat und kaum über 30 aussieht!". Skeptisch sah ich zu ihm hinunter...wieso sollte sich jemand für meine Vergangenheit interessieren?! Außer natürlich um mich als lebende Waffe zu missbrauchen...wie alle anderen davor!

Anscheinend hatte der Professor mal wieder meine Gedanken gelesen, da er beschwichtigend die Arme hob und ruhig erklärte: "Du bist keine lebende Waffe Jamie! Hier sind alle gleich und wir kämpfen dafür, dass dies auch irgendwann auf der ganzen Welt so sein wird!".

"Das hört sich ja alles ganz nett an...aber die Wahrheit sieht nun mal anders aus Chuck! Die Menschen haben Angst vor dem Unbekannten, das war vor 200 Jahren so und es wird auch für die nächsten 200 Jahre so sein!", grollte ich niedrig und marschierte in mein vorläufig neues Reich...zumindest für die nächsten 48 Stunden.

Autor: Schreibt mir bitte wie es euch gefällt :)! Würde mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen!


End file.
